masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Eiroch
The Eiroch is a wildlife unit. Description An aggressive, hard-charging carnivore with tough plates and protruding scales. They tend to be solitary hunters, or "rogues," but may be encountered in small packs. *Eiroch can be found on Voeld, Kadara and Havarl. *A defeated Eiroch usually leaves behind a number of rare organic materials to collect. *Curiously, an Eiroch will crumble into dust when killed. This creates a difficulty in identifying the creature, as players will have to be up close in order to scan it. *Due to its aggressive and dangerous nature, the kett employs exalted Eiroch, known as Fiends, to wreak havoc among its opponents. A larger variant of the Eiroch, the Ancient Eiroch, is extremely rare but much more dangerous. Capabilities Offensive Eirochs are highly aggressive and will actively pursue Ryder when spotted to try and engage them in melee. Their melee attacks hit very hard and should be avoided at all cost. They also carry a stagger effect that can leave Ryder unable to escape while the beast pummels them to death. If an Eiroch encounters a victim it cannot get close to for any reason, it will stand still and spit globs of green acid at its target over considerable distances and with great accuracy. This acid deals significant damage as well, but the glob travels slowly and can be evaded easily by sidestepping out of its path. Defensive Eirochs rely solely on their heavy armor for defense. They will never take cover nor attempt to evade attacks aimed at them. Tactics * Due to their strength, it is inadvisable to challenge Eirochs alone unless the player has powerful weapons and strong team members to take one down. * Incendiary Ammo, Incinerate and generally anything that deals fire damage and can set up a Fire Explosion will deal tremendous damage to Eirochs very quickly. Invasion also works wonders against them. * Eirochs have several weak points in their armor that can be exploited to deal vastly more damage. These spots are their maw and the red, fleshy, gill-like openings in their flanks and rear. The Eirochs' habit of charging their prey usually makes their maw the easiest weak point to hit, but if Ryder lets a squadmate distract them or exploits the momentary stun when an Eiroch charge misses its target, their other, larger weak points also become prime targets until the beast turns around again. Alternatively, if the Eiroch is spotted at a distance, a sniper rifle can often be used to great effect to soften it up, often even to kill it before it can get going. * Arguably the safest method to defeat an Eiroch is to camp in a spot it cannot reach and then whittle down its armor while evading its acid spit. Jumping on a rock, container or any other world object that is taller than them works very well. Trivia The Eiroch design, especially their movement and idle behavior, seem to be heavily inspired by gorillas. This also holds true for any of the creatures that are based on the Eiroch, like the Ancient Eiroch and the Fiend, because they reuse the same animation sets. de:Eiroch